Good Morning
by Mrfart
Summary: Waking up in a stranger's bed, you allow yourself to linger for one last moment together in the morning sunlight. (pwp)


_Shameless, hastily written smut for Iggy's birthday._

* * *

You stirred to awareness at the soft sound of classical music. Sunlight, shuttered by the blinds on the window, warmed your skin. Moving your tongue around your mouth for moisture, you shoved the blankets off and sat up.

Where the hell were you?

You wiped blearily at your eyes, realizing with a look down that you were naked. Great. The night before didn't come back in flashes —you hadn't been _so _drunk you'd forget everything. It came to you gradually as you got up and hunted for your clothes. The music wafted gently through the slightly open doorway, a soothing melody broken only by the sound of the door creaking when someone pushed it open fully.

Bare-assed and blinking away sleep, you froze in your bend to pick up your dress from the floor. The man in the doorway didn't stare, though his eyes made quick work of coursing over you before flitting away. A smirk came to his face, an arm outstretched toward you with a mug in hand.

"Coffee, if you've a mind."

You picked up your dress, nodding as you slipped into it. Your cheeks flushed at being watched and at the considerate gesture. Smoothing the dress down pointlessly, you stepped toward him and took the mug.

"Thanks."

More of a tea drinker yourself, you bit back a grimace and took a generous drink. You needed it; today was a big day, and you couldn't believe you'd been reckless enough to go home with a stranger just before this new period of your life began. A new city, new university, new life. You'd went out the night before in hopes of making friends, instead finding yourself waking up sore but satisfied in an upscale apartment.

"Ignis, right?" You felt ridiculous as soon as it left your mouth. His name had fallen from your lips for… hours the night before.

His smirk broadened, and he pushed off from his lean in the doorway. "Your things are on the bedside table."

You rose a brow. "Want me to leave already?" It wasn't like you didn't have places to go, but the words spoken so soon filled you with disappointment.

His smirk shifting into a near smile, he said, "I admit I'm unaccustomed to this particular practice."

Drinking the rest of the coffee, you let it warm in your chest. "I don't normally do this, either." You looked into the empty mug, then back up at him. "Is that why you put on music and made coffee?"

He eased closer to you with a low chuckle. "I merely refuse to let a lovely creature such as yourself disturb my morning routine."

He wasn't wearing glasses, but you remembered him wearing a pair the night before. Parts of your memory were blurry so maybe you _had _overdrank some. The lack of a shirt and the lounge pants he wore told you he didn't have anywhere to be. Not soon, anyway. Part of you wanted to leave as soon as you could. A bigger part of you wanted to rehash what you'd done with him the night before, to clarify a few of your blurrier memories.

You wet your lips, stepping toward him. "Am I lovely or a disturbance? You're not being very fair."

He lifted a hand, and you thought he intended to take the mug from you. Instead it went higher, touching your chin and forcing your gaze up to meet his directly. "I daresay you're both."

Your breath caught when his fingers slid down and across your neck, his hand catching at the nape. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to your mouth that bid yours to open. You pressed back with equal fervor, your grip on the mug loosening as you stepped closer.

Using his hold on your neck, he deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping past your teeth to invade your mouth. You drank in the bitter taste of him, the mug falling to the carpeted floor with a muted _ clunk _as you trailed your hands up his chest to clutch at his shoulders. Arm snaking about your waist, he held you flush against him and began to back you toward his bed.

The piano and cello instrumental that lilted from the open doorway began to fade against the rapid beating of your heart in your ears. This didn't seem like appropriate protocol for the morning after a one night stand, but Ignis was laying you back against his plush bedspread, his hands falling to hold your thighs while his tongue worked wonders in your mouth.

His fingers dug into your tender flesh enough to hurt, and he broke the kiss to draw back. He regarded you carefully, light pants out of parted lips. His eyes flicked to something behind you, and you tilted your head to follow his gaze. The alarm clock on the bedside table read 7:14.

Feeling the weight of him above you, of his body pressing you into the bed, you could feel how hard he was against your thigh and how fast his heart was beating in his chest.

He let out a sigh. "I've somewhere to be in just over an hour."

You stopped him from pulling back, a hand curling at his neck, your back arching inward so you could smash a kiss to his lips. It was harder than you intended due to your rush to have him stay, but that seemed to be the push he needed. He pressed you into the bed harder, his hips grinding into you with hard, slow movements.

"So do I," you breathed against his mouth, letting your head fall back. You had so many things to do, but you had a bit more than an hour and felt no need to rush out. "Let's just," you swallowed, not believing you were saying this because you really _didn't _do this kind of thing. There was just something about Ignis that made you want to linger. "Let's just be quick."

He rested an arm next to you on the bed, a quiet chuckle falling from him that you could feel from his chest against yours.

"Quite a shame we are perfect strangers," he said. The hard weight of his erection pressed against you with delicious friction as he ground into you harder. "Otherwise you'd know I'm never quick in this matter."

"Y-you'll have to be." You bucked slightly under him, growing impatient. "Or you'll be late, right?"

You left off the implied _because I'm not leaving until you fuck me one last time. _If there were _any _kind of one night stand rules, doing this sure as hell wasn't following them. You justified it with the thought that he already had you in his bed, waiting and wanting.

It would be a waste if you didn't.

He exhaled sharply, ducking to kiss you. His hand at your thigh slid upward, and he lifted himself from you just enough to hike up your dress. You dropped your hands to his pants, but he was a step ahead pulling himself out with one fluid jerk of his waistband. Bending over you again, he gripped your thigh and drew it around his waist.

Despite his words and your soft urgency, he was slow at first, sinking into you until he was flush to the base. You arched underneath him, enough that he could slip an arm underneath the curve of your back. He pulled you closer even as he pressed you deeper into the bed with his body.

An unsteady rhythm began, his cock sliding out almost fully before plunging back in. A brief pause to assess your comfort was met with your fingernails digging into the skin of his shoulder blades.

"Gods, just fuck me."

What had before been a heated whisper from him became a grunt as he listened to your impatient request. He thrust hard into you, eliciting a breathy moan. You wrapped your legs around him to give him better access, to let him go as deeply as he could.

The gentle overtures of the classical music didn't match the sudden, rhythmic force of his body against yours. His cock hit every spot, filling you perfectly while he bit and licked your neck. Finding purchase on his knees, he leaned back, shifting inside as he gained a firm grip on your hips. He lifted you slightly off the mattress, drawing you into him with forceful jerks. You moaned his name, broken and shuddered by the force of him taking you.

The music playing from the other room ended, one song changing to another. It created a moment of silence, leaving the air open to nothing but the sound of your soft moans and his skin slapping against yours in wet, frenzied motions.

His hands let your hips fall back to the bed, caressing up your sides and pushing the dress higher until it became clear he wanted it off. He slowed, easing in and out at a languid pace as you sat up on your elbows. You let him slide the dress up as far as he could while he fucked you. The lack of intensity gave you a bit more focus, but you could feel every ridge of him inside at this slow pace.

"Up," he ordered gently.

Sitting up completely, you made it easier for him to slide the dress over your head. He tossed it aside as you fell back, his smirk returning at the sight of you fully bare on his bed.

Ignis arched over you, one hand planting itself next to you as his other smoothed over a breast. He nipped at the peak of it, his tongue circling, his teeth biting just until it began to hurt.

Your fingers tangled into his hair, clenching and pulling to encourage the attention. He rocked harder into you in response, a deep groan falling from him as he released your breast and moved on to the other, his tongue trailing a wet line between them.

You reveled in the feel of his cock reaming into you, of his hands that teased and his mouth that devoured. His eyes never left yours, a beautiful green pinning you into place. Strands of his tawny hair fell into his face as he moved above you. Hand wandering from your breasts and across your stomach, he touched the junction where your bodies met, fingertips playing with your clit in circular motions. Your legs shook around him, the added pleasure sending you closer to the edge.

His hand left you just before you hit your apex, and you whined, your hands leaving his hair to scratch down his back. He gripped underneath your thighs, sitting up to lift and push them toward you, his hands hooking at your knees. Then, he slammed into you, eyes finally averting so he could watch himself slide in and out. Curled underneath him this way, you tilted your head back into the pillow, vision blurring and body aching delightfully.

You came undone, your heart pounding heavily in your chest to keep up with every sensation he made you feel. Toes curling, hands gripping at the bedspread, you tightened around him and let out a shuddered cry. He didn't slow as you came, his thrusts relentless for several strokes more. His breathing was labored, and when you opened your eyes, body growing limp with bliss, you found him falling apart. Lips parting with heavy pants, he finished in you with a final hard jerk of his hips against yours.

Pulling out, he rolled over to lay next to you. The piano music from the other room was soothing. Too soothing. You pushed up from the bed for fear of getting too comfortable in your replete state and falling asleep again. You _did _have places to be.

After a trip to his bathroom to clean up and actually dress yourself, you lingered for a bit longer on your way out. He'd put on a shirt in the meantime, and you silently lamented the loss of seeing his gorgeous body.

"It's been fun," you said, standing uselessly in his entrance way.

"That's a word for it." He chuckled, handing you your coat from his closet. His fingers brushed yours as you took it from him, and it was absurd how even now, satisfied as you were, you wanted him to take you back to his room.

You threw the coat over your arm, making yourself open the front door. You had to leave. You had _things to do. _As you walked down his stoop and began your trek to the nearest train station, you looked back at him over your shoulder. With a charming lean out of his doorway, he smiled and nodded in farewell.

There was enough time to get back to campus and shower in your room before you had to rush to class. Off went your sexy dress and the remnants of the salacious night you'd had. On came the comfortable, over-sized sweater you were much more accustomed to. You arrived to class with no time to spare, excitement bubbling up at the start of your university career.

Today was the beginning of your new life, and you felt like you couldn't have started it in a better way.

The classroom was an eruption of whispers when you sat down, your excitement being overshadowed by curiosity. Being late, you were left sitting in one of the seats in the front. When you leaned toward the person sitting nearest, you asked them what you must've missed.

"The professor is late."

You blinked, looking at the empty space in the head of the room, the desk unoccupied. That was weird. You'd vaguely heard that this teacher had a strict policy about punctuality. You'd heard he was strict about everything, actually.

The classroom door opened, and the room fell silent. You felt your blood run cold.

"Good morning, everyone," the professor said, walking directly to the desk to place his things down before facing the class. "Pardon my rudeness on the first day, I—"

Bespectacled, hair in a proper 'do, and looking much more refined than you'd left him less than an hour before, Ignis stopped mid-sentence, his eyes meeting yours. You felt your face burn, surprise setting off your every nerve. This… couldn't be right.

He cleared his throat, turning around to write his name in elegant script across the board.

"I'm Dr. Ignis Scientia," he said, turning toward the class again with a small motion of his hand toward his name.

You squirmed when he met your eyes again.

A light smirk played across his face. "Let's begin."


End file.
